Back From The Dead
by Aly04
Summary: Sam and Dean get an unexpected surprise when they visit Bobby one afternoon. 2shot, easy read.
1. Bobby Singer Is Finally Gettin Some

"We need Bobby's help." Sam said, slamming close the journal in frustration. He squirmed in the passenger seat of the Impala, ready to get out and stretch his legs.

"You couldn't find anything?" Dean said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Sam.

"I found diddly squat, jack shit, absolutely nothing." he said, crumping up his hair in between his fingers.

"I can't believe that our resources don't have anything about a simple poltergeist that tries to destroy all electric equipment. I swear, with the internet and books, people are slacking off." he said.

"Yeah, or this is a new case. We could've discovered a new type of poltergeist." Sam said, expressing excitement in his voice.

"Okay Professor, I'm sure it will help you make tenure." Dean said. Sam laughed at his joke, no matter how corny it was. Dean turned up the radio, in usual style, and they made the short trek to Bobby's house. The yard was littered with cars as usual with the tow truck sitting in the drive. Dean pulled in and kicked up a cloud of dust. Sam held his breath as he stretched out his long body, waiting for the dust to settle. Then he wiped the brown earth off from his clothes and followed Dean to Bobby's door. Dean always seemed to be ahead of him, never letting him take the lead. He didn't mind much today as it was just a spur of the moment visit. Dean knocked on the screen door while propping open the creaky screen door with his foot.

"Bobby! Open up! It's Sam and Dean." Dean yelled at the closed door. Bobby peeked from behind the curtains and opened the door a slight crack.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We came to see you Bobby. We need some help and figured we'd crack a few beers." Dean said, trying to peer around him.

"I can help you guys but I think the beers will have to wait till later." he said, opening up the door. It had been a while since they had been inside his old house and they were shocked by the change.

"Bobby, you didn't need to clean the place up for us. I mean, new paint, somewhat new furniture, and surprisingly clean. I know what's going on here." Dean said, sitting down in the old arm chair.

"What do you think is going on?" Bobby asked, cautiously rounding the corner. Sam watched him as he was keeping an eye on the door.

"You met a girl. You got a woman. Looks like Bobby Singer is finally getting some." he said.

"I guess you figured me out. I met a girl a couple of months back."

"Tell us about her." Sam said.

"Yeah tell us about her Bobby. Let's gossip like school girls." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean knowing he was making fun of his comment.

"Well, she's nice. She's pretty. She's a little young for me and probably way out of my league but she chose me." he said.

"Do we get to meet her? I mean she's made such a big impression on you." Sam said turning the page of a book. He remembered this book being covered in filth last time he looked through it. It was crazy how Bobby cleaned everything up just for a girl.

"Well she isn't here right now. She went out of town for a few days. I sure you guys can meet her next--"

"Bobby honey? The store didn't have that brand of oil you liked but they said they'll save some for you next time we come. I think I'm going to make chicken for dinner tonight; it should be nice enough to grill outside. Do you want me to grab you a beer before we start?" a female voice said from the kitchen. Sam and Dean could hear the sound of drawers opening and food being put away. The voice sounded familiar to them but they couldn't quite place it. They stood in silence and Sam could tell Bobby was nervous.

"What's the problem Bobby?"

"Nothing."

"Here's your beer honey. Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware we had visitors. I take it you're Bobby's friends. Hi, my name's Meg." she said.


	2. I Demand An Explanation

After dispensing with the pleasantries, Sam and Dean took Bobby into the next room to talk.

"I swear Bobby if I was a chick I would've fainted right then and there." Dean said while pacing back and forth.

"What is going on Bobby? I thought she was dead." Sam asked.

"Well she almost was dead. You guys left to find your dad and I stayed with her. She was weak and dying. She pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket and asked me to read it to her. Turns out it was a Latin spell to revive her and heal her injuries. I was as freaked out as you guys were now. She didn't remember anything, so I told her she had been in an accident near here and I had been taking care of her. I didn't know what the hell to do. She's not possessed, I checked." Bobby said. He nervously played with his hands while Sam and Dean took the information in.

"So everything about her is in working order?" Dean asked. He gave Bobby a curious look.

"Yeah, she eats, sleeps, and breathes just like us. She's not a zombie if that's what you're asking."

"So _everything _is in working order." Dean asked once again, but this time gesturing down below with his hand.

"Dean!" Sam said and threw a punch into Dean's shoulder.

"I don't know Dean. I haven't checked that out yet. I'm a gentleman." he said.

"So she just decided to stay here, with you?" Dean said.

"Don't sound so surprised. She didn't know who she was and after she talked to her family, she decided to stay here. We've been living together since your dad died and we fell in love."

"I think my heart just stopped." Sam said, gently resting his hand on his chest.

"Did you check out that spell?"

"Yeah, no strings attached. She found it when she was possessed and it was supposed to help the dead and the dying after a demonic attack. It's to protect the innocent."

"Well she was innocent."

"Bobby, the grill is ready. Are your friends staying for dinner?" Meg said. She took a swig of her beer and Sam and Dean just stared at her. Her sun dress was white with red flowers randomly placed around. He tan cowboy boots were loose around her feet. Her hair was now longer and up in a half ponytail, tied back with a white ribbon.

"Uh yeah I think Sam and Dean can stay. Meg makes a mean grilled chicken." he said. He stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled, her eyes lighting up slightly, and grabbed his hand.

"Why don't you guys come on outside? The weather is nice and the wind has died down. Grab a beer from the fridge." she said.

"Thanks. We'll be there in a minute." Sam said. Bobby and Meg left, quietly whispering to each other. They looked like two happy people in love. When they were out of earshot, Dean let out a frustrated groan.

"This is fucked up." Dean said.

"You're telling me. The last time we saw her, she was laying on the floor right there. She was dying from the fall." Sam said.

"Thanks for the recap."

"We need to look at that spell." he said. He grabbed the small piece of paper sitting on the table and flipped open his laptop. It only took about five minutes of good searching before Sam closed the screen.

"What? What is it? Don't tell me she has to give her first born over or sacrifice some virgins." Dean said.

"Nothing is wrong. She's perfectly fine. Bobby was right, there is no strings attached with that spell."

"Sam there has to be." he said and grabbed the laptop from Sam's hands. Dean looked over at least 20 pages in two minutes before closing the laptop.

"I can't believe it."

"We better go outside before Bobby thinks we're trying to kill her." Sam said.

"Might as well. Grab me a beer will ya Sam? In fact, grab any form of hard liquor in the kitchen. I have a feeling I don't want to remember today."


End file.
